Monstruo
by NessaRockola
Summary: 15 años, 15 años ocultando un sentimiento, 15 años esperando ser elegido, 15 años tragándose su propia ira, 15 años esperando reclamar lo que el destino había decidido que era suyo…


**Hola! Chicas pasen a leer en el blog de Naiie los OS para el concurso estan fantasticos! , yo estoy concursando con este OS, mañana 27 de julio comienzan las votaciones si les gusta el mío pues les agradecería el apoyo, besos!**

**Monstruo**

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie****Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon****.**

15 años…

15 años ocultando un sentimiento…

15 años esperando ser elegido…

15 años tragándose su propia ira…

15 años esperando reclamar lo que el destino había decidido que era suyo…

Para que me citaste aquí perro?- exclamo Nahuel con el cuerpo tenso por la ira, odiaba esperar en el bosque bajo la lluvia, a quien no?, tenia media hora mojándose, pues Jacob le había llamado a su teléfono para encontrarse con él, en ese mismo lugar.

Te lo pediré una ultima vez- el licántropo tenia el torso desnudo, e iba solo con unos pantalones cortos, estaba totalmente empapado al igual que su interlocutor, tenia las manos en puños, y miraba a Nahuel con el mismo odio que le había profesado desde la primera vez que lo vio.- aléjate de ella.- soltó rechinando los dientes.

Nahuel soltó una carcajada sin humor, aquello le hacia mucha gracia, el perro era terco, no sabia perder - cuando vas a entender que ella no te desea?, ella no te quiere, me quiere a mi, por algo es mi esposa imbecil.

Ella cree que te ama- negó Jacob con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro- eres un estorbo Nahuel, y como el estorbo que eres, debes apartarte para que las cosas marchen como debe ser.

Nahuel enseño los dientes ante sus palabras- te crees que tienes derecho sobre ella porque la viste crecer? - movió su cabeza hacia un lado para crujir su cuello y así alejar la tensión. - no eres nada, no eres nadie, ella ya eligió y me eligió a mi - dijo dando unos pasos hacia Jacob para que escuchara mejor - soy yo quien le hace el amor idiota, es a mi a quien desea a su lado.

Y en quien piensa cuando la tocas? - Nahuel se tenso, y su rostro palicedeció ante dicha revelación, el bastardo estaba seguro de que Reneesme lo quería a él, ¿pero como sabia él aquello que por años lo había estado atormentado?.

Años atrás, en las prisas por alejarla del licántropo él había hecho miles de cosas para hacer que ella le perteneciera, desde viajes a países muy lejanos que duraban años, hasta atosigarla durante todo el día cuando se encontraban en casa de sus padres y el perro estaba cerca, la sabandija jamás había tenido oportunidad de cortejarla, y él estaba orgulloso de eso. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes pues, Jacob no había necesitado de cortejo para enamorarla, cuando le hacia el amor, sin darse cuenta ella le había transmitido a través de sus manos sus fantasías mas privadas, aquellas en las que el perro era quien estaba con ella y no él, y aun así él ignoraba aquellas situaciones, porque la amaba y ella también lo amaba a él, no de la misma forma, pero había aprendido a quererlo. No obstante jamás logro borrar el atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, la mirada que denotaba el anhelo cuando veía al pulgoso, la insatisfacción que sentía, la melancolía de la lejanía. Pero maldita sea si permitía que ella se alejara de él, ella era suya y punto!

Crees que piensa en ti mal oliente animal?- la satisfacción que previamente había sentido Jacob se esfumo de inmediato, el cretino no daría su brazo a torcer- si es así porque no me ha dejado?, porque esta casada conmigo y no contigo?

No lo se, pero ella ya no estará atada a ti- dijo Jacob, quien tenia una mueca siniestra en la cara, Nahuel lo miró desconcertado- porque morirás esta noche.

Reneesme se encontraba en su casa, la cual estaba en medio del bosque, la había despertado un horrible escalofrío que cruelmente le recorría el cuerpo, se sentó en la cama y se abrazo a si misma, tenia mucho frío, y la ligera bata blanca que llevaba puesta no le ayudaba en nada a cubrirse.

Eran la 1:00 am y Nahuel aun no llegaba, estaba preocupada, nunca tardaba en llegar a casa.

Reneesme repentinamente sintió una fría brisa en la nuca, al voltear observo que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y llovía fuertemente. Pero si la había cerrado antes de irse a dormir?, pensó.

Cuando coloco los pies desnudos en el suelo para ir a cerrar la ventana sintió que se les empapaban- que demonios?- prendió la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de la cama para ver porque el suelo estaba mojado y cuando la luz ilumino la habitación soltó un grito.

Jacob se encontraba sentado en el suelo, malherido, sus labios sangraban, su nariz también, en sus brazos habían profundos rasguños, él estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como un cazador cazando a su presa, con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Jacob!- soltó sin aire, este ni se inmuto cuando la oyó gritar, él espero a que se tranquilizara del susto que le había dado, para oírla decir- que haces aquí?- pregunto con una mano en el pecho, la impresión le causo taquicardia.

Quería verte - le respondió el licántropo tranquilamente, un aura mortal lo envolvía, ella podía notarlo - nunca te veo. Ya no me vas a visitar a la Push, ni me dejan visitarte.

Ella se sintió culpable, lo había hecho a un lado desde que había conocido a Nahuel. Y obviamente este no quería verla cerca de Jacob ni en sueños, las visitas a casa de sus padres eran esporádicas, y sus tareas de esposa le impedían ir a visitar a sus amigos de La Push.

Lo… lo siento Jacob- susurro avergonzada bajando la mirada, cuando lo miro de nuevo frunció el ceño para luego volver a asustarse- porque estas sangrando? Dios mío que te hicieron?- se levanto para arrodillarse junto a él y poder verlo mejor. El estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza, ella levantó la mano para tocarle el rostro y él se la atajo en el aire para impedírselo.- Jake porfav…- la miraba con una intensidad que la desconcertaba, ella deslizó sus ojos de su rostro a su enorme pecho moreno, de donde escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua, sintió el tan conocido impulso de tocarlo, pero se reprimió como siempre, no era correcto que una mujer casada estuviera tocando de esa manera a alguien que no era su marido. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que era su Jacob a quien deseaba tocar, y no solo tocarlo, quería besarlo, saltarle encima y hacerle el amor como en sus sueños más pervertidos.

Jacob cambio su expresión a uno de sorpresa, sin querer ella le había transmitido todos sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada hacia sus pechos y estos estaban erectos, Reneesme se avergonzó de lo que había hecho y de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba entorno a Jake, enseguida su rostro se tiño de un brillante rojo, soltó bruscamente su mano de la de él para comenzar a levantarse y alejarse, pero Jacob no lo permitió.

Con un jadeo que salía de sus labios la sujeto de la cintura para pegarla mas a él, y como a una muñeca la elevo para sentarla en su regazo, no le importó que su blanca y transparentosa bata se humedeciera, queria sentirla cerca de su cuerpo.

Jacob suéltame! Nahuel debe estar por llegar!- pidió ella forcejeando para soltarse.

Reneesme- jadeo mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella, cerro los ojos mientras Reneesme lo miraba atónita, su dulce aliento la embriagaba hasta mas no poder- he perdido la cordura a causa de nuestra separación, no se lo que he hecho, ni se lo que hare de ahora en adelante, lo único que se es que te necesito- clavo sus ojos en los de ella- no puedo callar mas, siento que una bestia en mi pecho clava sus filosas garras en mi y me destroza desde adentro cada vez que te alejas de mi, ya no resisto mas tenerte lejos de mi cuerpo, no entiendo como puedes vivir en esta mentira- Reneesme palideció- me amas, como yo te amo, lo se.

Yo… yo amo a Nahuel Jacob, no se de que me hablas- dijo atontada por su aroma, sus manos la hacían gemir bajito, y ello la estaba dejando al descubierto, tratando de alejarse trato de despejar la mente, pero una vez mas Jacob se lo impidió.

No fue eso lo que acabo de ver en tus pensamientos.- ella se ruborizo- nunca he tenido la oportunidad de declararte mis sentimientos, porque él siempre te alejaba de mi. Y ahora me pregunto, porque lo permitiste?- le preguntó en reproche, a Reneesme se le escapaban las lagrimas de los ojos- porque?, si antes de que él apareciera en nuestras vidas éramos felices. Recuerdo como te sonrojabas con cada toque mío. Como sin darte cuenta me transmitías tus hermosos sueños sobre un futuro juntos, cuando dormías me confesabas todas las noches que me amabas. Que paso con todo eso?

Ella estaba anonadada por toda la información, y sin pensar bien sus palabras soltó - tu imprimación, le… le tengo miedo. - dijo llorando.

La imprimación solo me afecta a mí, tú sigues enamorada de mí con o sin imprimación Nessie.

No me amas, solo estas imprimado, no voy a enamorarme de alguien que no siente amor por mí.- dijo como una autómata.

Jacob se desesperó ante su ilógico razonamiento, la sujeto de los antebrazos y la zarandeo, mientras le dirigía una mirada torturada.- no solo estoy imprimado, conozco todo sobre ti, y extraño hasta tu forma de parpadear, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti a toda hora, me vuelvo loco solo de pensar que ese maldito te ha tocado, ha tocado lo que tu misma decidiste hace años que seria mío para siempre, Reneesme estoy enamorado de ti y te lo voy a demostrar.

Jacob estampo sus labios en los de ella, y Reneesme se sintió abrumada por el sabor de su sangre y sus labios juntos, ante sus ojos vio en ese preciso instante como toda su vida se venia abajo, todo lo que había construido en base al autoengaño durante 15 años se derrumbaba, y que ante sus ojos se le presentaba un inmaculado lienzo blanco con la oportunidad de dibujarse una nueva vida, una verdadera vida, donde ella era feliz, y se sintiera completa, satisfecha, y dejaba de fantasear con otro hombre que no era su marido para cumplir su sueño, estar con Jacob.

Al sentir que Reneesme le correspondía el beso Jacob soltó un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, se levanto del suelo para llevarla a su cama, la acostó como a una princesa y se le hecho encima. Metió una mano debajo de su bata para acariciarle el muslo, su piel era tersa y sedosa, demasiado hermosa, ella se retorció de placer pegándose mas a él, Jacob sonrío pues ansiaba tocarla desde hace mucho tiempo.

Reneesme le comía la boca con fogosidad, mientras enredaba sus piernas a su cadera, sus manos inquietas tocaban todo a su paso, desde su caliente pecho hasta su duro trasero, Jacob jadeaba como un perro, lo enloquecía la manera en como ella lo tocaba, sentir sus manos en todo su cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, la poca cordura que tenia se estaba hiendo al carajo. Como un loco desesperado le arranco la delgada tela que ella consideraba una bata y luego la panty, se separó para quitarse los pantalones y unirse a ella en la cama, ya ambos desnudos comenzaron a acariciarse como nunca lo habían hecho, Jacob no podía dejar de acariciarle los senos, eran lo mas hermoso que había visto jamás en su vida. Hacia algún tiempo, cuando la frustración lo atormentaba, cuando en las noches lo atacaba el dolor, la rabia, la ira, al imaginarla con el maldito vampiro, comenzó a fantasear con su cuerpo, a imaginarla desnuda, en su cama, debajo de él, sudando a causa del placer infinito que él le proporcionaba, para luego despertarse al día siguiente y darse cuenta que aquello que empapaba las almohadas no eran el sudor de ella, sino sus propias lagrimas.

Te amo- jadeaba él mientras le abría las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas- quiero que acabemos con toda esta farsa, y te vengas conmigo para ser felices, como siempre nos lo hemos merecido.

Reneesme sentía que estaba en el paraíso, sentirlo a él por todas partes era lo que había querido siempre, a pesar de convencerse de que no era lo apropiado, jamás logro callar sus sentimientos, y ello le dolía inmensamente, así que decidió dejar su media vida para hacerse una verdadera entera, vivir lo que realmente deseaba. No era capaz de seguir con Nahuel, realmente lo quiso pero no como a Jacob, jamás lo podría amar igual, tampoco era justo seguir atándolo a ella y no darle la oportunidad de que encontrara a alguien que realmente lo amara.

Si quiero- soltó, para luego gemir profundamente ante la inmensidad que atravesaba su cuerpo, Jacob se había enterrado en ella profundamente, y comenzaba a embestirla con suavidad para ir aumentando de a poco mientras el placer iba creciendo. Comenzó a taladrarla con fuerza, conforme los gritos de ambos resonaban por toda la habitación, él arrugaba las sabanas pues la tenia en los puños en un intento de controlar su placer.

Oh dios! Jacob…- Reneesme deliraba mientras Jacob chupaba su cuello y se incrustaba con fuerza en ella, haciendo temblar la cama, el cabecero de esta golpeaba rítmicamente la pared, mientras ambos gemían con fuerza, Reneesme se aferraba a su espalda clavándole las uñas, respiraba con dificultad, sentía fuertes espasmos en sus entrañas, que electrizaban todo su cuerpo, el olor de Jacob, su sabor, su voz, su cuerpo hirviente la hacían gritar enloquecida, su garganta ya estaba seca, hasta que su cuerpo se tenso mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás para dar un ultimo grito de placer, el orgasmo la inundo de una manera tan atroz que aun después de haber culminado seguía temblando. Jacob dio 3 estocada más, gemía como un animal, mordiendo todo a su paso para marcar a la mujer que de ahora en adelante seria suya para siempre, la queria así por el resto de sus mañanas, tardes y noches. Dio la última estocada y grito mientras se derramaba en ella.

Te amo Jacob- jadeo ella mientras le acariciaba el negro cabello, y olía su deliciosa piel, Jacob se sentía en una nebulosa de placer, lo que por años había soñado se estaba cumpliendo.

Y yo a ti, mordelona- ella soltó una corta carcajada mientras el le besaba la boca con amor. Reneesme recordaba su apodo, se lo había ganado cuando era una recién nacida. Cuando tenia hambre y todavía no estaba lista su comida siempre optaba por beber un poco de la sangre de Jacob, le mordía los brazos y los hombros, no le quedaban marcas pues él se curaba rápido, pero Edward siempre lo regañaba pues Jacob no soportaba verla llorar, así que terminaba ofreciéndole su propia sangre.

Mientras divagaban en sus pensamientos Nessie se sintió culpable, seguía pensando en Nahuel, debía solucionar todo el asunto, ella no debió haberse casado con él tan pronto, sin darse la oportunidad de tener una relación con Jacob, todo esto les causara una herida a ambos. Debía aclarar toda esa situación pero antes Jacob debía irse, pues Nahuel llegaría en cualquier momento.

Jacob, debes irte, tengo que aclarar mis asuntos con Nahuel, prometo ir a buscarte a La Push, para que estemos juntos.- Le dijo levantándole el rostro par que pudiera mirarla.

Nessie yo tengo que decirte algo…- Se oyó en el piso de abajo un golpe, Reneesme se sobresalto.

Es Nahuel! Debes irte Jake por favor!- Jacob estaba desconcertado.

Imposible, Reneesme- dijo mirándola con sombría- yo lo mate- Nessie abrió mucho los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por lo abominable de su declaración.

Que hiciste que?- no podía ser, que lo había matado?

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, la puerta reboto en sus goznes con fuerza, revelándole así a ambos a Nahuel, su rostro era una mascara de terror, tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre, completamente mojado, estaba en posición de ataque, y gruñía como un animal.

Malditos!- grito mientra se sujetaba una profunda herida que tenia a un lado de su cuello- se consumirán en el infierno antes de que les perdone esta traición.

Jacob se levanto rápidamente de la cama dejando a la vista su desnudez, al verlo Nahuel tembló de furia y lo esquivo para lanzarse contra Reneesme. Jacob lo sujeto del cuello, y lo estampo contra el suelo, Nahuel le golpeo el rostro con un puño y Jacob lo soltó por un instante que Nahuel aprovecho para zafarse de él, Reneesme se levanto rápidamente de la cama con un grito de horror, se tapaba con las sabanas el cuerpo desnudo.

Por favor Nahuel! Escúchame!- pedía Reneesme- te lo ruego por favor!

Eres una ramera! - Reneesme comenzó a llorar ante su ira y eso provoco que Nahuel se enfureciera más.

Perdóname, debí saber que algo así ocurriría si seguía junto a ti.- le dijo Reneesme con la frustración haciendo mella en ella.

Te odio!- grito Nahuel enloquecido, Jacob le callo la boca con un puñetazo, la sangre estallo en sus labios.

Cállate imbecil! Sabias que ella no te amaba, tu la obligaste a estar contigo, no le permitiste elegir.

Sabias que quiso matarme?- le dijo a Reneesme para envenenarla de dudas y horror- tu San Jacob trato de asesinarme!- Reneesme no podía creer aun lo del asesinato, estaba en shock, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido.

Nahuel estaba pálido, sangraba mucho, estaba a punto de desmayarse. - aunque yo muera – jadeó en dirección a Reneesme - no vas a poder escaparte del destino que planee para ti Reneesme, sabia que caerías en tentación, crees que soy idiota?

Que dices? - Reneesme no entendía.

Cierra el pico imbecil!- Jacob lo sujeto del malherido cuello, para estrangularlo y acabar con su vida, pero Nahuel tenia el mismo pensamiento, así que mientras Jacob apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su cuello, Nahuel tomaba impulso para abalanzarse a su cuello y morderle para alojar en el él veneno mortal vampírico que le diera un final a su vida.

Reneesme grito con fuerza horrorizada cuando observo como Nahuel mordía a Jacob, y Jacob caía al suelo, se sacudía violentamente, ella se lanzó a su lado para abrazarlo pero Nahuel se lo impidió.

Tu vienes conmigo- le susurro a punto de desmayarse por la debilidad.

Suéltame!- se zafo de él, pero Nahuel era mas fuerte que ella, la sujetaba de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia la puerta para alejarla de Jacob.- No! Jacob!

No podía ser posible, ella no lo creía, su Jacob, su amor, el hombre que durante toda su vida la había amado, la había protegido yacía en el suelo, muerto, muerto!

No!- grito desgarradoramente mientras el hombre al que inocentemente había creído amar la jalaba con toda sus fuerzas lejos de su Jacob. Y entonces como si un interruptor hubiera hecho "click" en su cerebro dejo de llorar, un fuego calcinante prendió en ella, era la ira, halo su brazo con fuerza y sin pensarlo se lanzó al cuello de Nahuel para arrancarle un tajo de carne, justo al lado del que le había arrancado Jacob, Nahuel quien no se esperaba un ataque de esa magnitud de su propia esposa la miro con sorpresa mientras resbalaba hacia el suelo sujetándose la profunda herida.

Reneesme lo miraba con furia, ella era un monstruo esperando a que la luz escapara de sus ojos, esperando su último aliento para alejarse de él, la sangre chorreaba de su boca, escupió el tajo de carne para poder limpiarse la boca con el dorso de su mano, y cuando escucho el último suspiro de su ex marido sonrío.

Jacob - se acerco a él llorando- no Jacob, no me dejes, que voy a hacer? Dios, que voy a hacer? - se lanzó a su pecho, mojando su moreno torso con lagrimas, el dolor le desgarraba el alma, se sentía perdida, débil, muerta, ya no quería saber nada sobre la vida, vanamente se había hecho ilusiones con un futuro feliz, deseaba tener a su amor vivo, sano, contento, quería darle hijos, pero ya no había esperanza.

Mientras derramaba lagrimas encima del hermoso rostro de su amado, escucho unos pasos, alzo la mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación y visualizó dos figuras altas y morenas, las conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pues eran sus cuñadas, idénticas a su hermano Nahuel, las gemelas Araucano hacían presencia para cumplir el destino del que le había hablado Nahuel hace algunos minutos, ellas observaron el cadáver de su hermano en el suelo y luego deslizaron la mirada a su rostro, con odio, vaticinando lo que le esperaba. Reneesme las ignoró por un instante mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarle los labios a Jacob.

Te amo Jacob - le dijo. Luego se levanto del suelo lentamente mientras miraba a las gemelas con el mismo odio - hagan lo que tengan que hacer - abrió los brazos como si estuviera dándoles la bienvenida, mientras la sabana se deslizaba de su cuerpo al suelo, revelando su desnudez, a la vez las hermanas corrían hacia ella para cumplir con la promesa hecha a su difunto hermano.

* * *

><p>Espero les halla gustado! Y recuerden, si les gusta voten por mi! ; )<p> 


End file.
